To Save the Future
by Fairychick1025
Summary: A new exorcist shows up at the Order. At first she seems like any other exorcist. But as time goes on, it seems she's hiding something. What could it be?    Rated T for action and violence.
1. Chapter 1

I walk to the monitor room, curious of what's going on.

"Hey, Allen." Comes Lenalee's greeting from inside the room.

"Hi, Lenalee. What's going on?" I ask. She points to the monitors so I quickly walk over to look at them. The monitor is showing a picture of the gate where a lone figure is standing.

"It seems we might have a new exorcist!" Lenalee exclaims excitedly.

"Really?" I ask, surprised. Lenalee turns the volume up so we can listen to what's going on. I turn my attention to the screen.

"Prepare for a full body scan." the gate keeper warns me. I flinch as the light flickers over me. "Scan passed." the gate keeper states. I let out a sigh of relief as I tug on a strand of my long dark brown hair. This scan sure is nerve wracking. A black golem flutters down to greet me. But following closely behind it is a bright yellow golem.

"Welcome to the order." Comes a mans voice over the black golem. Before I can reply, the gate opens and two people emerge.

Allen's * Point * of * View

Me and Lenalee approach the young girl. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Allen!" I greet the girl warmly.

"And I'm Lenalee. What's your name?" Lenalee asks in a very friendly tone. The girl seems slightly shocked for some reason.

"Uh." She stammers seeming to forget for a moment what her name is, then she recovers and replies, "Miaka Damish. Nice to meet you Allen and Lenalee."

"It's really great to meet you Miaka! So what are you doing here at the order?" Lenalee inquires.

"I got directed to the order by General Cross Marian because I have innocence." Miaka stammers.

I reel back, shocked. "You were directed here by Master? Did he do anything to you?" I ask terrified. What if he dumped a debt on her? Then, he's also a womanizer. My head starts to spin.

"Oh don't worry, he only dumped one debt on me which got me stuck with a bunch of traveling performers for a week. After that it was smooth sailing and to think I wasn't even his apprentice really. He said that was the price to the directions to the Order." Miaka says with a laugh. She grins at me.

"Well that much is good. You had me worried there for a second." I say with a sigh of relief.

"Let's go inside." Lenalee says with a smile. When the door shuts behind us Lenalee asks Miaka, "So how old are you?"

Miaka responds, "Fifteen. How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen and Lenalee's sixteen." I tell her.

"That's really cool that you're our age Miaka. It's always nice to have people your own age around." Lenalee says. For some reason Miaka smiles at this.

"So are there any more people at the Order around our age?"

"Well, there's Lavi and Bakanda." I state and glare at the ground annoyed at just the thought of the dark samurai.

"What he meant to say was Kanda. Allen and Kanda don't get along very well." Lenalee tells Miaka. It looks like Miaka is about to say something but she gets cut off when some one comes up behind her and hugs her.

"Lenalee it's so nice of you to greet our newest exorcist!" Komui practically shouts. Miaka rolls her eyes.

"Ummm…. Brother…. I'm over here." Lenalee says. Komui immediately releases his grasp on Miaka realizing his mistake.

"Oh my. I can't believe I didn't recognize you my dear sweet Lenalee. Miaka just reminded me of you for some reason." Komui replies shamelessly.

"I'm so sorry for my brothers behavior Miaka!" Lenalee apologizes dropping her head down into her hands exasperated with her brothers behavior. I laugh at this strange situation.

Suddenly Komui is dragging Miaka down the hall by her wrist singing, "It's time to check your innocence!"

"Komui, come back and at least introduce yourself to Miaka!" I exclaim running to catch them.

Komui stops dead in his tracks, which makes Miaka run into him, and turns around to face me, "But she already knows my name. Let's go and don't follow!" He skips off with the new exorcist, who oddly doesn't seem freaked out by Komui.

I turn to Lenalee and ask, "Can you follow them?"

Lenalee smiles. "I'm concerned on how Miaka is going to take all this too. I'll see what I can do Allen." With that Lenalee takes off after Komui, who has already disappeared.

What should I do until they get back. My stomach growls. Well that answers that question. I head off to the dining hall.

Miaka's * Point * of * View

"Would you activate your innocence for me, Miaka?" Komui asks.

I nod my head and mutter, "Innocence activate!" Out of my hand emerges a bow and out of the other a glowing arrow. Komui's eyes widen in surprise.

"It's seems you're a parasitic type. How does your bow work?" He questions.

"Well, it can work as a normal arrow, but it can also control the elements. For instance if I was around water, I would shoot my arrow and I tidal wave would form around it if that is what I desired." I explain to the dark haired scientist.

"My, my, what interesting innocence! I always love new exorcists! Now to Hevlaska!" Komui declares. Once again, he grabs me by my wrists and drags me off to Hevlaska's chamber.

"So what's my synchronization rate?" I ask Komui again curiously. He had already told me a few times but I just wanted to make sure that number was right so I could commit it to memory.

"89% is what Hevlaska said. It's not going change every time you ask." Komui tells me. He hands me a slip of paper. "Here's your room number. Are you sure you can find it by yourself?"

I nod and tell Komui, "Yeah I'll find it. You probably need to get back to work anyways." With that, I start towards the area that Komui said was the area with my bedroom. "Let's see…" I mumble to myself as I walk. It says I'm on the fourth floor above ground level. I walk down the hall looking for the door that hid the stair way. I look up at the dead end I've reached. It should be one of these two doors. Which one?

Komui told me which one I should use but I can't remember what he said. Hesitantly, I reach for the door on the left. As the door creaks open, it doesn't reveal a stair way but a room with a dark haired guy holding a sword glaring at me angrily.

Wrong door! I quickly slam the door shut and fling the other door open. Of course the stairs. I fling myself up them trying to go as fast as I can. I hear the other door fly open and slam. Darn it! He's pursuing me! I'm so dead. As I run up the stairs, realization hits me. This must be the dark samurai that Allen was talking about. Kanda. I hear foot steps following me up the stairs. I push myself even faster. I have to get away! It sounds like he's gaining on me! I start to leap up the stairs instead of run. Finally, the number four shows up and I open the door and throw myself through it, slamming the door shut behind me.

I run in the hall and make a turn. I quickly think of my room number and as I'm running I look to see where I am. The numbers aren't even close. My room will be half way across the building. I can't keep this up much longer. I hear the door get shattered. He broke the door with his sword. If he catches me I'm going to be killed. You know what, I'd better get someone less scary angry with me then be caught by the dark samurai.

So I fling another door open and before me stands a man who has an appearance of a vampire. He looks like he was just about to open the door himself. I push him farther into his room and jump in after him. I close the door quickly but try not to make any noise. The man just looks confused.

I hear heavy footsteps approaching. He's still running. I dive under the bed to hide. Only a few seconds after I finish hiding, the door gets cut off the hinges. I watch from under the bed. Kanda stands there with a furious aura around him.

"Has anyone come in here." Kanda asks, his tone sinister.

"Kanda, what are you talking about and you look like you're ready to kill someone." The vampire looking man replies cautiously.

"If you see some girl, tell me. Cause I need to kill her." Kanda states furiously. Then he stalks off in search of me. I let out a sigh of relief. Well, I was right about him being Kanda. I crawl out from under the bed.

"Thanks so much for covering for me. I thought he was going to kill me." I tell him trying to wipe off the dust that now covers me. "When was the last time you swept under the bed, by the way? It's like a dust bath." I sneeze, then realize he's just staring at me. "I'm so sorry! Where are my manners? First I barge in your room, then because of me Kanda cuts your door down and I never even introduced myself. I'm Miaka Damish and I'm a new exorcist here." I finish, extending my hand towards him.

"Arystar Krory the third. Please call me Krory though. What did you do to Kanda to make him so angry?" Krory asks me, after shaking my hand.

"Well I kind of nearly walked in his room because I thought it was the stairway." I tell him and blush. "I know. Pretty stupid."

"I'm sorry Miss Miaka, but I was just on my way to a mission. So I hope you can find your way." Krory says politely.

"Oh no, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have barged in on you like this! I know where to go from here! Goodbye. Have a good mission." I exclaim as I flee his room. I head the opposite way that Kanda was going. Will I ever find my room?

So far, so good. I've made it to the other side of the building without running into the sinister Kanda. Let's see, I should be coming up on my room soon. I pull out the piece of paper Komui gave me with the room number on it. As I'm checking the number, I collide with someone and go flying to the floor. I look quickly, ready to run if it's Kanda I ran into. But instead of the dark haired samurai I expected, there's a redheaded guy sprawled out on the floor, just as I am.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaim.

"No problem, Lena-" the redhead starts to say as he gets up, but then stops abruptly when he sees me. "Who are you?" He asks, surprised.

"Um, not Lenalee obviously." I say in a tantalizing tone.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that… it's just there aren't many girl exorcists. Plus, we don't get many new exorcists. But I'm Lavi. Now will you tell me who you are?" He asks as he gets up. He extends his hand towards me.

I take his hand, then say, "Miaka. Nice to meet you, Lavi."

Lavi hoists me to my feet then replies, "Nice to meet you, Miaka. I mean, it's not every day I get to run into pretty girl exorcist who literally knocks me off my feet."

I roll my eyes and laugh at his smooth talking. This guy is probably going to be a handful. "Well, I'm going to my room." I say and begin to walk away. But I see, further down the hallway, is Kanda.

"You don't have to go yet, do you?" Lavi asks. I turn around on my heel and start to walk quickly back to Lavi.

"Lavi, where's a good place to hide?" I whisper to him.

A questioning look enters his eyes. "Why?"

"Lavi, this is an emergency!" I tell him urgently. I glance back at Kanda. He would notice us soon.

"Well, my room is through this door." He says pointing to the door I'm standing next to.

"Thanks so much!" I exclaim. I toss the door open and dive through. Lavi closes it behind me. Suddenly, I hear someone running. It must be Kanda. I press my ear up against the door so I can hear what's going on.

"Stupid Rabbit, have you seen some random girl walking around?" Comes Kanda's furious voice. Sheesh… How long does this guy hold a grudge?

"I have no clue what you're talking about Yuu." Lavi replies teasingly.

"Shut up, stupid rabbit! I thought I saw you talking to someone!" Kanda seethes.

"The only person I've talked to resembles a girl, but isn't one. Oh wait that's Yuu!" Lavi bursts out laughing. I hear a clank of metal. Kanda must have attacked Lavi with his sword and somehow Lavi defended himself.

"Che. Stupid Rabbit." Kanda mumbles. After a minute or so of silence the door opens.

"You can come on out, Miaka." Lavi says.

I slip out of his room. "Thanks so much for saving me. He's been chasing me around with that stupid sword for a while." I say gratefully.

"What did you do to get him so angry? I mean he actually attacked me with Mugen. But then again that's semi normal." Lavi says with a grin.

"Who's Mugen? And how did you deflect his attack?" I ask.

"Oh Mugen is his sword which is also his innocence. I used my innocence." He states simply, as he pulls out a small hammer.

"But it's so small and Mugen is a sword. How could you defend yourself with something that looks like a little child's play thing?" I inquire.

"Hey, be nice to my hammer! And it's not tiny. Watch this." He grasps his tiny hammer in both hands then says "Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, grow!" With just those words his hammer transforms into the biggest hammer I've ever seen. My mouth drops slightly.

"Wow, that's so cool!" I exclaim.

"Now back to my question before. What happened with Kanda?" Lavi asks while leaning against his hammer. I sigh. There's no avoiding this, is there?

"I kind of walked into his room, because I thought it was the door to the stairway." I mumble.

Suddenly, Lavi falls to the floor laughing. His hammer lands with a loud clink. "Wow, that's kind of dumb!" He manages to exclaim in between breathes. I give him a death glare, then spin on my heel and begin to walk the other way. "Hey what's your room number again?" Lavi inquires. I turn around slowly to look at him. It seems as if he's already mocking me about something else.

"419." I reply steadily. Again Lavi bursts out laughing. "What's so funny this time?" I ask indignantly, very annoyed with the redhead.

Lavi gets up and puts his hand on my shoulder, then says, "Not only were you walking the wrong way, but you're also on the wrong floor."

"What?" I half question and half exclaim. "This is the fourth floor!"

"That's where you're wrong." Lavi tells me smugly. "You're on the positive fourth floor, which means above ground. Your room is the fourth floor below ground and if I'm not mistaken, your room is right next to Kanda's." He begins to laugh again.

"But…." I mumble, then I glare at Lavi and smack his hand off my shoulder. This starts his mocking laughter anew. I was right this guy is going to be a handful. He probably means well, but I'm just not in the mood for this right now. I stalk back towards the stairs and cross my fingers that I won't run into Kanda on the way down. I hear footsteps following me. "And just why are you following me?" I ask Lavi.

"Because, I need to make sure you find your room and also that you're not chopped to bits by Kanda!" Comes Lavi's cheerful voice. He runs to catch up with me and links his arm with mine. I roll my eyes.

"I hope you realize I'm asking for a room relocation as soon as I find Komui." I tell Lavi. The reason I tell him this, is because he seems to be plotting something, but I'm not sure what.

"Oh, I figured that much." He replies coyly. This guy is really starting to get on my nerves.

"I think you've accompanied me far enough." I say disentangling my arm from his.

"But we're only to the stairway and what is with all this rushing?" Lavi asks, tilting his head slightly.

"Someone from the science department was going to come to take my measurements for my uniform." I state simply.

"Alright." He replies in defeat. "But, you have to promise to come to the cafeteria as soon as you're done!"

"I was planning to anyways. I haven't eaten since yesterday." With that I take off down the stairway. Not even looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

I finish placing the last plate on the table. "There we go! Perfect!" I say as I plop down on the bench to eat.

"Wow, Miaka! You eat almost as much as Allen." Lavi exclaims from across the table. I shrug in reply. When I offer nothing else, Lavi asks, "So how was your measurement thing?"

"It went well. I just hope they don't come up with some ridiculous uniform for me. Because I really am not fond of short skirts. They are way too drafty!" I half complain.

"But you would look even more hot in one!" Lavi exclaims leaning over the table to get closer to me.

I look up from my food, my mouth dropping slightly. "Lavi, you can be such a" Someone calls my name before I finish telling Lavi what a pervert he is.

"Miaka! So that's where you've been! We've been looking for you." I look up and see Lenalee and Allen approaching the table me and Lavi are sitting at.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I haven't gotten my food yet." Allen tells all of us then quickly runs off to go order food. Lenalee sits down next to me.

"I haven't been here very long. I just got here from my room." I mumble as I take a giant bite of food. My eyes widen in delight. "This is amazing!" I squeal. Lenalee laughs.

"Yeah Jerry's cooking is pretty good." Lenalee agrees.

I hear something approaching the table, so I glance up as I shove another forkful of food into my mouth. Allen approaches the table with more food then even I have. He sits down next to Lavi taking one plate off the cart and beginning his meal.

Lavi looks over at me and says, "So, you're a parasitic type, right."

I try not to smile as I reply, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, no normal person can eat that much food!" He exclaims as he points to my stack of food covered plates then to Allen who just finished his fourth plate of food.

"No, I always eat like this." I answer. Everyone looks amazed that one person could consume so much food. I giggle. My giggle turns into a laugh. "I'm joking you guys!" Allen and Lenalee smile. Lavi just rolls his eyes with a little laugh.

We eat and chatter for a bit about the order and missions. Right as I finish my last bit of food, Allen says, "I was going to come here earlier, but then Kanda destroyed a bunch of doors, so I had to help. I don't know what his problem is today."

Lavi bursts out laughing and I drop my head onto the table and groan.

"What's wrong Miaka and Lavi what on earth are you laughing about?" Lenalee exclaims.

"You should tell them Miaka!" Lavi manages through laughter. Why does he keep laughing at me? I lift my head off the table reluctantly and tell Allen and Lenalee of my adventures this morning. When I get to the part with Lavi in it, he burst in and tells it from his view since he's recovered from laughter.

"Wow…." Allen says, astonished.

"Yeah, I know, really dumb of me. Lavi already told me." I say with a sheepish smile.

"I wish I had known! Kanda can get a little touchy when you break his personal space. I would have warned you at least." Lenalee exclaims.

"Eh, no big deal. I'm sure on the inside he's really just a big teddy bear! I just got off on the wrong foot. Next time I see him, I'll give him a big hug and say sorry!" I say jumping up from my chair trying to think optimistically. For a second they all just stare at me. Then it's as if what I just said finally sinks. Lavi begins laughing at me again, Lenalee looks at me in alarm, and Allen just looks at me in amazement. "What?" I ask.

Before any of them can answer, there's a loud crack and shouts coming from the front of the cafeteria. I look to see what caused it and see a seething Kanda standing over a terrified finder.

"Here's your chance to go hug Kanda!" Lavi exclaims from behind me as he pushes me towards Kanda. As I stumble forward I look back at Lavi and see him with a teasing grin. I'm just about to recover my balance when some random person bumps into me and it sends me stumbling closer so Kanda. I recover and glance up at Kanda. He hasn't noticed me yet. I turn around to walk back to Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee. But as I turn I crash into someone with a huge stack of plates in their arms. We both go tumbling to the ground, plates crashing all around us.

"I'm s-s-so sorr-sorry." Comes a woman's distressed voice.

"N-n-no! It's my fault! I should watch where I walk." I stammer.

"You!" I hear a voice behind me shout, followed by running footsteps. Kanda. I quickly spin around, noticing the gleam of silver and flying hair.

I immediately murmur, "Innocence, activate!" A steel arrow flies out of my hand. I grasp the other end with my other hand to block Mugen. For a second me and Kanda stand in this position. My two hands upholding my arrow to ward off his attack and Mugen baring down on my arrow, just inches above my head.

We spin out of this position and Kanda quickly lunges back. I parry his attack. I slide my arrow through the air, as one would a sword. My blade meets its target. I grin. Kanda glares at me furiously as his hair falls down around his face, free of its freshly cut hair tie.

Kanda mutters, "Mugen activate!" Darn it! This isn't going to be good! He brings Mugen back down onto my arrow. The force is too much! I collapse to the ground under the pressure of his blade to my arrow. I push his blade away.

Allen dives in to block Kanda's next attack. A long white cloak glides over me blocking my view for only a second.

"Bean Sprout get out of the way!" Kanda yells pushing Mugen harder against Allen's arm.

"Leave her alone. She said she feels really bad about walking in on your room." Allen tries to reason.

"She's going to feel a lot worse when I'm through with her!" Kanda retorts trying to push past Allen.

"Kanda! Stop it!" Comes Lenalee's voice. She walks right in between the two annoyed guys who are giving each other death glares and pushes their arms apart.

"Che." Comes Kanda's response. He spins on his heel and walks towards the exit.

"Are you ok, Miaka?" Comes Lenalee's concerned voice. Her and Allen squat down next to me.

"You're bleeding!" Allen exclaims. I lift my hand to my face. When I pull my hand away from my right cheek, I see blood.

"When did that happen?" I wonder out loud. "It feels like only a scratch. I'll be fine." I glance at the floor next to Allen's cape and see the hair tie I cut.

Lavi joins us then asks, "What happened to giving him a big hug?"

"I take it back. He's not huggable at all and there's no way he's a big teddy bear on the inside." I reply with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

I plop down onto my bed freshly made bed and let out a sigh. My shoulder length, dark brown hair sprawls out around me. Today has been a full day. I got here around noon, I got my innocence examined, got chased by Kanda, got measured, had dinner with Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen, got attacked by Kanda, then had a bunch of paper work to fill out. Who would have thought you would have to fill out paper work for this job? Why does it seem most of my day included having Kanda trying to kill me?

I sigh. Maybe I should get up and get changed for bed. No. I think I'll just go to sleep like this. It would require way too much energy to get up. I've already had to unpack my bags and make this room live able. When I came back and actually tried to unpack I realized this place was just like one big, giant dust ball! I shut my eyes and begin doze off.

Suddenly my door flies open. I scream from fright and dart up into a sitting position.

Lavi's * Point * of * View

"Good evening, Sunshine!" I exclaim "What's up?" I ask with a crooked smile.

"What do you want?" Miaka exclaims. "And must you burst into my room with out knocking?" She runs her fingers through her hair, her bangs immediately falling back on her face. She rubs her bright grey blue eyes groggily.

"Lavi! How many times have we told not to barge into people's rooms?" Comes Lenalee's voice. She and Allen walk past me into Miaka's room.

"Eh, no harm done! Anyways, you just walked into her room with out asking! " I exclaim, trying to defend myself.

Miaka puts her hand over her eyes, trying to wake herself up some more, I guess. "Please answer my question. What do you want?" Miaka asks groggily. I grin widely at her. She's kind of funny when she's trying to wake up.

"Well, Komui asked us to bring this over to you." Lenalee says as she carries a bundle over to Miaka.

"Thanks!" Miaka says with a grin finally waking up. "Which reminds me," She says as she starts unwrapping the package. "I've been meaning to ask your brother something all day. Where do you think I could find him?"

Before Lenalee or Allen can reply, I tell her, "There's no point in asking for a room relocation."

"Why not?" She asks some what alarmed, her hands immediately stop working on the package.

"Because the order's going to be moving to a new location in a week. And I've already told Komui not put you next to Kanda." I say cheerily, as I sly smile glides over my face despite myself. What I'm not going to tell her is I asked Komui to have her room right next to mine so I could annoy her to my hearts content when ever I wanted.

I look at Miaka. She looks as paler then usual. Yeah, she's pale all the time but now she's as pale as ghost.

"Miaka, are you ok?" Allen asks.

"Fine." She manages to mumble.

Lenalee puts her hand on Miaka's forehead. "You feel fine. Should I call the nurse?" Lenalee asks in a concerned tone. I notice Miaka just slightly glance at the floor. It's almost like she's looking at Lenalee's ankles. Why would she do that though? There's nothing there but Lenalee's Innocence. I shake the thought off it must be my imagination for Miaka looks up at Lenalee, her face color back to it's normal paleness, and says,

"No, I'm fine now! It was just a delayed head rush from sitting up so quickly." She smiles. Why do I get the feeling there's something she's just not telling us? Something she's hiding. Something very important.

I shake my head to rid myself of these confusing, strange thoughts. "Oh wow!" Miaka exclaims. I look up curious of what's so interesting. Miaka had finished unwrapping the package and was holding her exorcist uniform with part of it in her lap.

"I bet it's going to look great on you!" Lenalee says excitedly.

I take advantage of this moment and say, "You should try it on, so we can see how h-" Before I can finish the word hot, I pillow comes flying at me and hits me right in the face. As it falls away, I insist, "You should still try it on."

"You should, Miaka! I want to see how amazing you look in it! Don't you agree, Allen?" Lenalee asks Allen.

"Um…. I guess so." He says, seeming unsure of the whole outfit situation. I small smile forms on my face. Allen just doesn't want to seem like a pervert when his sweet Lenalee is in the room. Then again, Allen isn't a pervert to begin with.

"Fine. I'll try it on." Miaka mumbles. Lenalee claps with delight. I walk over to Allen and Lenalee and grab both of their wrists and haul them towards thee door.

"Come on, we can't waste time that she could be using to get dressed! Come out as soon as it's on!" I command Miaka.

"What ever!" Miaka exclaims, obviously, starting to get annoyed. I close the door behind us and lean up against the wall.

Miaka's* point * of * view

I groan as I look at my reflection in the long mirror. Sure they didn't give me a drafty short skirt, but instead, really short shorts. If I have to go on a mission where it's cold I'm going to freeze to death! I examine the rest of it closely.

To about mid-thigh there's a black netting that I guess is supposed to function as leggings, then right at the bottom of my black short shorts is red lace, there are multiple red belts hanging off the sides of my hips, then my top has a daringly low cut that nearly goes to my belly button, but to my relief, instead of skin there's red fabric that goes all the way up to a few inches below the base of my neck, then has more black netting which is connected to a black choker halfway up my neck. The sleeves are long and flare open at the bottom, but at the top, is a zipper which makes it so I can remove the sleeves and instead, have a tank top.

I glance at the cross on my uniform. I guess I'm really an exorcist here now. As I look in the mirror, I notice I'm missing shoes. I glance down at the half opened package. I walk over and bend down to check if there are any shoes. Sure enough, I find two black boots. I slip one on and it goes all the way up to my knee. I sigh. Of course. The boots have laces all the way up to my knee. These are going to be a pain to take on and off. After I tie both of them I get back up off the floor and go back to the mirror and examine myself. This outfit is surprisingly flattering.

"Are you done yet, Miaka?" Comes Lavi's impatient voice.

"Yeah, come on in guys!" I call to them. The door bursts open and this time Lenalee's the first one to come in. I turn away from the mirror to face them. They all pause for a second. The outfit I had on when I came to the Order wasn't exactly flattering, so this was the first time they've seen me in proper clothes. That is, if you could consider these shorts proper.

Lavi's the first one to break the silence. "You know what having a gorgeous, new exorcist calls for?" Lavi asks with a grin.

"What?" I ask suspiciously.

"A game of Truth or Dare!" He exclaims like that is the obvious answer.

"Why that, Lavi?" Allen groans.

"Because, it will help us get to know lovely Miaka better!" Lavi replies as he walks over to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. I quickly shrug his arm off.

"Fine with me, but how do you play?" I ask. Lavi's grin turns mischievous.

"Okay, everyone sit down in a circle on the floor." Lavi orders. I sit in between Lenalee and Allen and across from Lavi. "Alright, so I get to ask all of you truth or dare, but one at a time." Lavi begins to explain, but Lenalee interrupts.

"But, I thought you asked one person that then they got to ask some one else?" She inquires.

"Not tonight, maybe another time, but not now. Okay, I'll be asking you guys first and Miaka, I'll ask you last so you can get the hang of it."

"Okay." I say, not quite sure what I'm getting myself into.

Lavi turns to Lenalee and asks, "Truth or dare?"

"Um… Truth." Lenalee decides. "Because I don't trust you to dare me to do something that wouldn't require me doing something ridiculous!"

"Has he dared you do something ridiculous before?" I ask Lenalee.

Lenalee seems reluctant to respond and just blushes. Lavi replies for her, "I dared her to kiss Allen once, but she still hasn't! She just said end of game and blushed." Allen and Lenalee look away from each other and blush profusely. "I even offered to change it to her kissing me instead, but she just ignored me." Lavi finishes.

My jaw drops slightly. Lavi really doesn't hold back in this game does he?

"Any ways back to your truth Lenalee. Here's my question for you. Have you ever kissed or been kissed by any one."

"Lavi!" I exclaim.

"She chose truth so she has to answer!" Lavi tells me before I can say any more.

"Well," Lenalee says meekly while blushing profusely. "No." I glance over at Allen and see he's also blushing.

"Well, you know I wasn't sure if you and Yuu had or if Allen finally decided to, so I thought I'd ask." Lavi says with out shame, then turns to Allen and asks, "Truth or dare?"

Allen seems unsure which would be safer, then finally says, "Truth."

"Okay then, do you like Road. Cause I mean for a second you looked like you were really enjoying that kiss. I mean she just LOOKED like a good kisser!" Lavi asks Allen getting, slightly louder.

Lenalee leans towards me and tells me, "Road is part of the Noah clan but she really likes Allen and in our last mission, she kissed him." Lenalee's voice seems slightly sad and annoyed.

"No!" Allen exclaims, blushing bright red. A sly smile is once again on Lavi's face.

Lavi turns to me and asks, "Truth or dare, Miaka?" I look into his eyes and I can see that what ever I pick he's going to have something I don't want to do or say. But there is NO way I'm letting him in on my personal life like that.

So with that, I manage to stammer, "D-dare." Lavi's eyes widen with surprise, but then his grin grows wider. I twiddle my fingers nervously while the seconds pass as I wait for my sentence. I glance up to the closed door because I hear footsteps walking by.

Lavi interrupts my thought when he reveals what he has conjured up for me to do, "I dare you to go hug the big teddy bear, Kanda next time you see him. Which I'm pretty sure that was just him walking by." I stair at Lavi in horror.

"You're going to make me hug him after he attacked me?" When all Lavi does is grin at me, I tell him, "You're cruel. Fine, I'll do it."

"Are you sure that's a good idea. You don't have to." Lenalee says.

"No, I'll do it." I state simply.

"Okay then, get ready because I'm going to go get him right now!" Comes Lavi's cheeky response.

Allen and Lenalee gasp. "That's not a good idea Lavi!" Allen exclaims.

Lavi gets up and responds, "Sure it is! Stand by the door, because I'm going to get him out into the hallway." Lavi swings the door open leisurely and walks through. I rush to the open door, but remain out of sight from any one in the hallway.

I hear a knock at Kanda's door. I peek around the corner so I can see what's going on. I begin to twiddle with a strand of my hair nervously. The door swings open quickly and I hear Kanda's voice ask in annoyance, "What do you want, stupid Rabbit?"

"I just wanted to inform you, that I will be shaving your head while you're sleeping tonight, Yuu! That way you won't have to worry about that hair tie Miaka cut off your head!" Lavi says mockingly. Kanda looses his temper and lunges for Lavi. Lavi backs away quickly trying to anger the samurai more he teases, "Wow, you really are loosing your edge! Your turning into an old man, Yuu! I could probably beat with only one hand and one eye! Ha!" Lavi passes the door way and the angry Kanda follows closely, beginning to un sheath Mugen.

Before he can step past the doorway, I jump towards Kanda and wrap my arms around his waste hugging him tightly so maybe he won't be able to slice me in half. Kanda stops walking in shock. I glance up and see him staring at me in surprise, but his expression quickly changes back to it's normal expression, indifference. "What are you doing?" He asks his voice not as cold and steel like as it has been every time I've heard him talk.

"Um, you just looked like you needed a hug." I reply, shakily.

"Che." Kanda says looking away from me. "You're Miaka, right?"

"Yes." I state.

"Well, come on Komui has a mission for you." Kanda says indifferently.

"Oh, who's going with me?" I ask excitedly then add, "But what about sleep?"

"Unfortunately, me and the stupid bean sprout."

"For the last time my name's Allen!" Allen tells Kanda in an annoyed tone as he and Lenalee walk over to us from inside my room.

Kanda ignores Allen and looks at me again and says, "You can sleep on the train. Now let go off me before I remove you with Mugen!" Kanda starts to grab for Mugen. I had completely forgotten I was still clinging to him. I release my grip immediately and blush. "Now come on, let's go." Kanda tells both me and Allen and begins to walk off. Me and Allen quickly run after him.

"And just when we got a good game of Truth or Dare together!" Comes Lavi's complaining voice.


	4. Chapter 4

I feel someone gently poke me in an attempt to wake me. "Please, five more minutes." I mumble. Then I feel someone shove me out of my seat. I shriek. "Okay, okay, I'm awake!" I exclaim, now fully awake. I glare at Kanda from where I am on the floor.

"Che. You didn't wake up when Allen tried." Kanda tells me, obviously annoyed. I roll my eyes.

"Fine then, let's go!" I snap back.

"We'll be there in five minutes." States Kanda as he leans back into his seat.

"But that's all I wanted! Five more minutes! I'm ready to go when ever!" I cross my arms as I finish. Kanda offers nothing in response, he just turns to look out the train window. I sigh with frustration. This guy has a way of getting on your nerves. I mean when we got on the train he wouldn't tell me or Allen anything about the mission. He just ignored us! So we found out from the finder that we're on a mission to recover innocence. So after about an hour or so I decided to go to sleep. So I got like 2 hours, before mister angry teddy bear decided to wake me.

I run my fingers through my hair, then say apologetically, "I'm sorry Kanda. I didn't mean to get so annoyed with you. It's just I don't like being woken up like that."

No response. I sigh again and look at Allen. But instead of Allen I see a guy with a long blonde ponytail. I let out a little scream of surprise. "Who the heck is that?" I exclaim and question anyone who's willing to answer.

"Sorry, Miaka!" Comes Allen's voice from behind me. I quickly turn to look at him as he continues, "That's Howard Link. You'll see a lot of him."

"Why?" I ask, still slightly shaky from all these surprises.

"Because his job is to shadow me to make sure that I'm not the fourteenth." Allen explains somewhat casually. Then he realizes that I'm still staring at him looking clueless. "Uh, well the fourteenth is a Noah and I have is memories, but please don't judge me because of it!" Allen pleads desperately.

I just grin at him and say somewhat mysteriously, "Trust me, we all have something slightly strange about us, something we might even want to hide. I know I'm not an exception."

Allen looks at me curiously. Why'd I just say that? I feel the train come to a stop and to my relief Kanda gets up and hauls me off the ground while saying, "Come on let's get this over with."

Allen's* Point * of * View

The cool summer evening breeze whispers over my face as I look at the town below. The wind seems to be saying the town is calm and peaceful. But I refuse to buy into this lie. Usually, where there is innocence there is chaos. Akuma will probably be swarming around. We'll be lucky to find a single human, for my eye has already started to react to the town even from this distance.

I glance at Miaka who is crouching down while gazing at the town with the wind blowing her hair away from her face. She seems to be acting slightly different. And by different, I mean strange. Sure I haven't known her all that long, but she seems like she…. I don't even know. Ever since she said the whole thing about being different and maybe even having something to hide she's been acting… Distant. Like she really might have something to hide.

"We should split up to look for the innocence." Kanda says, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Who should go with who?" I ask.

"Well, I don't want to be stuck with either of you so, Bean sprout, you and Miaka can go off and look." He replies, seeming annoyed as always.

"What about you?" Miaka asks as she stands.

"Che." Kanda says and walks off. "Just don't do anything stupid you two." He adds.

"He'll be going alone." I say then add, "Well, we should probably go look to."

"Okay." Miaka agrees, still seeming distant. I look at her questioningly, but she either doesn't realize it or just ignores it and begins walking down the hill towards the town. I sigh. What is going on with this new exorcist?

We walk down in silence. When we reach the edge of town, Miaka breaks the silence by asking, "Does it hurt?"

"What?" I ask, unsure of what she means.

"Your eye. There must be a lot of Akuma." She tells me with out looking at me, just staring off into the town.

"Um, well sort of and yes. I can already sense quite a few souls." I say as I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and see Link following us a little distance behind. I turn around and see Miaka already heading into the town. I sigh and follow after her.

The town is so dark. The beaten dirt path barely visible. The houses look rather run down. But something ahead of me catches my attention. There seems to be a glowing, electric blue light right in front of Miaka. I run to catch up with her to see what it is.

"Miaka, do you see that light?" I ask, making sure it's not just my imagination. She turns to look at me and I reel back in shock. The eerie blue light is coming from her half closed eyes.

"It's so close." Miaka mumbles, looking at me, but it seemed as if she wasn't seeing me. As if she was seeing something off in the distance.

"Miaka are you-" Before I can finish I feel a sharp pain in my left eye. An Akuma! Before I can turn around I feel something stab me in the arm. I let out a cry of pain. I grit my teeth and look behind me, and sure enough it's a level three. I feel the virus beginning to spread through my left arm. I reach down to rip the bullet out of my arm.

"What's wrong exorcists?" Comes the Akuma's voice.

"Innocence, activate!" I shout. As my innocence activates I can feel my blood being cleansed, but there is still a large gash where the bullet hit.

Suddenly, the Akuma flies past me to Miaka and says, "There seems to be something wrong with her. And I've never been one to try to fix what's been broken. I like to destroy things that are broken!" The Akuma laughs as it lifts its claw over Miaka's head, who still seems to be in that strange daze.

I lunge towards the Akuma and stop its attack on Miaka. "Crown Clown Belt!" I shout. The Akuma begins to laugh.

"That's all you've got!" It exclaims. "You're dead."

I smirk at him then say, "Cross Grave." Immediately a cross forms over the Akuma and it explodes. I fall to the ground and run over to Miaka. I put one of my hands on her shoulder and ask, "Miaka, can you hear me? Miaka?" Suddenly, her head jerks up and she darts around to my back. I feel my hand slipping away from her shoulder. Only a second after she's behind my back, I hear the sound of flesh being pierced. I jump to the side and turn around quickly. I see Miaka falling to the ground with blood gushing from her body. As she falls I see her arm throw an arrow at something. I glance up and see the arrow hit a level two Akuma and the Akuma explode.

I hear her body fall to the ground with a thump. I look back at her and start towards her, but more Akuma appear. They all appear to be level one. I jump up towards one and slice it in half with my claw. I move from Akuma to Akuma trying to move as fast as possible so if possible, I can stop Miaka's bleeding.

"Crown Clown Belt!" I say as I finish the last Akuma off. I fall onto the ground out of breath. I reach towards my injured arm, which is still bleeding. I grimace as I pull myself off the ground and stumble towards Miaka.

"Miaka." I pant as I crouch down next to her. She looks up at me, her face ashen white. I see tears forming in her bright blue eyes that are no longer glowing.

"I'm sorry." She gasps in between breaths. "It's my fault."

"No, it's not. Look, you're not aloud to die on the first mission!" I exclaim. Tears begin to slide down her cheeks. Not from pain it seems, but from something more like sorrow.

"I couldn't let you-" She begins to cough violently. When the cough stops I see a trickle of blood on her lips. "die now." She manages to finish. More tears stream down her face. I feel my eyes begin to water.

"Stop! Don't talk!" I can't let her die! Something inside of me tells me to protect her. It's different from the feeling I get when Lenalee's in danger. It's more like one might feel towards a sibling ,I think. I scoop Miaka up in my arms. I hold her close in a hug, feeling both her tears and her blood beginning to soak my clothes.

I know I can't carry her to get help, because of my injured arm. And I can't just leave her. The Akuma would come. Where's Link? I look over Miaka shoulder with tears on my cheeks to see if the blond exorcist was any where nearby. No. This might be it for her. I don't know how I can help. If Link were around he could at least stop the bleeding that's coming from her torso and shoulder.

"One day, tell him I'm sorry and I love him." I hear Miaka whisper. Was this her death wish? Who is he? Could it really be the end for her?

"How sweet!" I look up from Miaka's shoulder and see a level two Akuma with it's gun arm pointed straight at us. Maybe it's the end of the both of us.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Allen's* Point* of* View**_

_**I gaze up at the Akuma, knowing there is little chance of me escaping with out letting Miaka get hit and be instantly killed. Even I have little chance of dodging it. I hear the bullet being fired before I can even move. I try to activate Crown Clown, but the pain from my wound shoots up my arm and it refuses to activate. Delayed activation. I have no chance. Everything seems to slow down. All I can do is stare as the bullet seems to sluggishly creep towards me. I brace myself for the blow.**_

_**Suddenly, a barrier forms around the bullet and the Akuma. They look familiar. Link! I turn my head around and see Link standing in the middle of the street with his hands put together in concentration. I stand up, scooping Miaka up with me. I go as fast as I can over to Link without causing to much jostling on the injured exorcist.**_

"_**Link, can you put a barrier around Miaka's wound to stop the bleeding?" I ask my blond shadow urgently. Link looks at me, his eyes conveying much strain.**_

"_**If I do that I will have to let about thirty Akuma loose. I don't have innocence to kill them. I was attacked back there. So choose what you want." Link says in a gruff voice, his sentences short and to the point. I look at him in surprise.**_

"_**How long can you hold them after setting the barrier around her?" I ask quickly, trying to figure how much time we'd have to run.**_

"_**About sixty seconds." He states.**_

_**I bite my lip then blurt out, "Please, do it quickly!" I need to protect this exorcist's life! **_

"_**Fine. Get ready to run." Link says. He suddenly pivots towards us and starts to chant something I can't quite hear. A barrier begins form around Miaka, slowing the spread of the Akuma virus and the bleeding. I dart off quickly. Jumping onto a porch railing then onto the roof to flee the oncoming Akumas. I hear Link following behind me. I begin to count in my mind to sixty. When I reach forty-five, I hear Link shout, "The barriers are released!" His footsteps immediately quicken and he's right by my side. **_

"_**That was only forty five seconds!" I exclaim while running, cradling Miaka close. **_

"_**Well it's hard to keep the barrier going when I'm running!" Link growls back in an annoyed tone. He reaches for his blades. That's not going to do him much good.**_

"_**Fine." I mumble. I look down and see in the center of the town a large garden. In the garden are many tall hedges that seem form a maze. That would be a good place to hide for the hedges are so tall that even from a second story roof I can't see over them. I just have to get past one more roof and we're there. I run faster and quickly by pass the roof. Instead of heading straight forward I pivot and jump of the roof, clutching onto Miaka tightly. I land with a soft thud, only pausing for a second before dashing for the maze. I hear Link following closely behind me as I make turn after turn. **_

_**I stop when I reach my first dead end. That should be far enough from the entrance. I am about to make a little clearing in the hedge when I see some one already has. About two feet from the ground is a deep groove with a soft looking velvet that appears to be a seat. I walk over to it and look to see how deep it goes. It looks like it would be big enough to fit all three of us and even let Miaka lie down.**_

"_**Link, have you seen anymore of these?" I ask, getting slightly suspicious. **_

"_**Yes, Walker. There have been seats like this all through out the maze." Link informs me. **_

"_**Oh. I didn't notice… " I state as I slide Miaka into the hedge. The best part about it is that even from above, we would be virtually invisible. I push her farther in then climb in after her. I push her to the farthest wall of the opening. Link slides in after me. I spread Miaka out into a laying position. Link pushes me aside. He quickly puts two fingers to her throat to test her pulse.**_

"_**How bad is she?" I ask nervously.**_

"_**She still has a pulse, but it seems to be getting weaker by the minute even with my barrier keeping some blood in. I think it's partially because of the Akuma virus spreading." Link points to a grey stars on her right cheek, then continues, "The pentacles have started to form. Even in this low energy state she's in while unconscious, she only has about five minutes before the disease kills her." Link ends with a sigh. "There's no point in even bandaging her wound."**_

"_**What!" I exclaim. "But…" I trail off and wrack my brain for something that might work. Even if Krory was here to suck the virus out, she wouldn't have enough blood to spare for that. Then it hits me. "But she's a parasitic type! She should be able to cleanse her own blood!" I say as quickly as I can.**_

_**Link looks at me in surprise and relief. "Then we have to get her awake quickly and get her to activate her innocence!" He says. Link extends his hand and puts it on torso. Right on her wound. I reach to remove his hand in panic. But before I can stop him he applies pressure and Miaka gasps awake. She begins to cough violently. Link puts his hand over her mouth. **_

"_**Link, stop being so rough!" I exclaim.**_

"_**Do you want her to live or not?" Link asks calmly.**_

"_**Well, was it necessary to cover her mouth like that?" I ask a lot less calmly then Link.**_

"_**With her coughing like that it would be an invitation for the Akuma to find us." Link states beginning to get annoyed. He turns to Miaka taking his hand off her mouth and asking, "Can you activate?"**_

_**Her eyelids begin to shut but she nods her head, trying not to loose consciousness. "Inn-o-cence" She grits her teeth and gasps with pain then finishes haltingly, "ac-ti-vate." Instead of her bow and arrows coming forth from her, her body just begins to glow electric blue in activation. The pentacles disappear from her face, but as the glow fades away, I realize her face is even more pale then before.**_

_**Link pulls out some gauze and begins to wrap her torso. Miaka let's out a gasp of pain as he wraps her torso. Link quickly finishes with her, then turns to me and asks, "Do you mind if I bandage your arm?" I glance down at it and see blood still dripping from the wound.**_

"_**Fine." I say. Link pulls out more gauze from his pouch and quickly wraps my arm up. After he finishes he crawls towards the opening to check the surroundings. I look back at Miaka. Her eyelids half closed, her brand new uniform turned into what would probably look like a belly shirt if there wasn't so much blood, and her blood starting to soak through the bandage and drip onto the black velvet. **_

_**This is all my fault! If I hadn't let my guard down she wouldn't have had to stop that stupid bullet! If only- My thought get interrupted when I hear Miaka faintly whisper something. I lean closer to hear what she's saying.**_

"_**So-rry I cou-ldn't find you. Just don't let Ne-ah get the be-st of you." I lean back in shock. I never told her that the fourteenths name was Neah. But that's his name. What is she talking about with the, "I couldn't find you"? I look into her glassy blue eyes. Maybe she knew what she was talking about and not just muttering things that meant nothing. She begins to raise her closed hand towards me.**_

"_**Don't talk so-" My words get cut off as the piece of hedge next to us explodes. I throw myself over Miaka to prevent her from getting burned. I feel the impact from the explosion throw us out of our hiding place. I hit the ground hard, slightly dazed. I quickly come back to my senses and see that I'm surrounded by about forty Akuma. I glance around and see Miaka sprawled out on the ground, appearing to be unconscious and Link standing with his blades ready to fight. I stand up ignoring my burns and say "Innocence, activate!" I dash over to Miaka and cover her body with my cape. I crouch down and prepare for the fight. Before the Akuma can move I cry, "Crown belt!" And immediately my innocence darts into action and destroys about five Akuma with a loud boom.**_

_**The battle goes on and I try to play the defensive position killing Akuma after Akuma. My eye senses an Akuma behind me so I jump towards it, but as I'm flying through the air towards it, I remember Miaka. I sink my claws straight through the Akuma. As I'm falling to the ground, I twist my head and see a level two Akuma getting ready to shoot Miaka. No! I'll never get there in time!**_

_**Before the Akuma shoots, it explodes. I look to see what happened. Kanda falls through the explosion onto the ground with Mugen in hand. Kanda turns and sends forth Mugen's misfortune unto some more Akumas. I glance up and see about ten left.**_

"_**I thought I told you not to get into trouble! And what's up with Miaka?" Kanda shouts as he continues to kill another Akuma.**_

"_**No you didn't tell us not to get into trouble." I say as I jump up into the sky, ready to finish this battle and get back to head quarters.**_

"_**Well, I meant to!" Comes Kanda's testy reply. "And for the last time, what's up with the girl?"**_

"_**Cross Grave!" I shout. Cross's form over the remaining Akuma and they all explode. I fall back to the ground and then reply, "Well, you see-" But instead of finishing my sentence I feel sudden fatigue and black out.**_

_**Kanda's* Point* of* View***_

_**I glance to see why the Bean Sprout didn't finish his sentence. I see him slumped unto the ground, unconscious. I turn to the female exorcist, who is also passed out on the ground. **_

"_**Link, what's with the restraints?" I ask, my tone almost indifferent, but really I'm concerned about what just occurred and why there are restraints on Miaka.**_

_**Link walks over to Miaka and says quickly, "I'm keeping her from bleeding out any more then she already has. Now, I need you to carry her."**_

_**I blink in shock. "Why can't you carry her and what about the mission?" I ask.**_

"_**Because I have to carry Mr. Walker. He has been injured also. And the mission is called off until after we get them medical help." Link states.**_

"_**Che." I mumble as I walk over to Miaka, my steps slightly faster then usual. I bend down to pick her up when I notice something in her hand glowing. I pry her limp hand open and there within it, is innocence! "It seems Miaka already got the innocence." I say as I pocket the small glowing item. **_

"_**Really!" Link exclaims as he walks over to me with Allen on his back. "I wonder when she got that." **_

_**I shrug and scoop her up into my arms. Link begins to run off into the maze. "Che." I say. There's no way I'm running through here like a fool! I situate all of Miaka's weight to one arm and draw Mugen. "Mugen, bring forth calamity." I state and with that there's an open path way to the town. I re sheath Mugen then grab Miaka with both arms again and begin running for help with Link following closely behind. Well this was certainly a first mission gone wrong.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Lenalee's* Point* of * View

I look up at my brother, who's running some test on Miaka and then scribbling on his clip board. My mind flashes back to when Allen, Kanda, Link, and Miaka reappeared at the Order's door step.

* Flash * Back *

I look into the monitor's and see three figures approaching the Order.

"Lavi!" I shout in excitement. "There back!" I start to run towards Lavi, excited about seeing Allen.

"That's weird." Comes Lavi's voice. "I don't think they made any reports on their mission, yet alone said they were done." His voice seems kind of worried. I roll my eyes and grab his arm.

"Come on! I want to meet them at the gate!" I say in urgent excitement.

Lavi sighs then says, "Fine. You win." With that we begin running through the Order trying to get to the gate before they can get inside. Finally, we reach the entrance. I burst through the door and see the group about thirty feet away. Wait, where's Miaka?

"Hey Lavi, do you see Miaka?" I ask, confused.

Lavi doesn't reply for a second but then replies slightly concerned sounding, "I think she's on Yuu's back."

That's weird… Then I smile and tell him cheerily, "She probably fell asleep on the way back and Kanda didn't want to wake her!" I start to run towards the group.

"That doesn't sound like Yuu…" Lavi says dubiously.

When I'm about ten feet away I shout to the group, "Welcome home!" But then I realize something isn't quite right. "Allen, are you okay?" I ask concerned, seeing his right arm wrapped in bandages with blood soaking through. I walk over to him and he just offers me a weary smile.

"Yuu, what's wrong with Miaka?" Comes Lavi's concerned voice. I turn to look at Miaka. She appears deathly pale. I gasp and run over to her and Kanda.

"She was hit by an Akuma bullet. Get her to the ward immediately, Lavi. I have to deliver the innocence to Hevlaska." Kanda commands. Lavi pulls Miaka off Kanda's back and I can hear her shallow breathing from where I'm standing. Lavi quickly runs back into the building with Miaka. I can only stand here in shock.

"What happened?" I whisper. Allen puts his uninjured arm around me to comfort me.

"I'm going to get my arm treated really quick, then me, Kanda, and Link are going to report to your brother. You can hear about what happened then.

End * of * Flashback. *

I lean against the wall and gaze at Miaka. She's sitting up, waiting for my brother's and Hevlaska's evaluation. It has been four days since they got back. Allen's arm is completely healed, but Miaka just regained consciousness yesterday. The weird part was her body rejected the blood they tried to give her. They eventually had to remove it. So today they are trying to figure out the damage. Plus they have to move Miaka into her own room today because they have to pack up the recovery ward.

I sigh quietly. We only have two days left in this building I grew up in. Komui's voice interrupts my train of thought. He says, "The good news is, it seems you have some how recovered half of the blood you lost, despite the fact that your body rejected the blood infusions, which probably means your innocence saved you and the wound should heal up nicely, but of course it will probably leave a rather large scar."

Miaka nods her head to take it all in then inquires, "And the bad news?"

Komui glances up from his clip board and informs her, "Well worst news is it seems your synchronization rate has dropped down to 51%. Another bad thing is you're still missing a lot of blood so you'll be weaker then usual so you can't overdo it."

I blink in shock. Her synchro rate went down by a lot. From 89% to 51%. That's almost as bad as it was for me.

"Lenalee," I glance up at Komui as he continues, "would you escort Miaka back to her room? She'll need some one to help her walk because of the severe burns on her legs."

I open my mouth to reply, but Miaka interjects, "No, it's fine! I can get there by myself! I don't want to cause any one any trouble."

"I could call for Allen or Lavi." Komui suggests.

"No!" Miaka exclaims, her voice slightly cracking. Why does she not want Allen or Lavi to help her?

"It's okay Miaka. I'll take you and keep you company for a while." I say with a smile. Miaka looks unsure for a second, but then smiles genuinely.

"That sounds great Lenalee. Thank you." I walk over to her as she swings her legs over the bed. Carefully, I wrap my arm around her shoulder and help her stand up. I hear her gasp in pain and wince slightly, leaning more on me.

"You okay?" I ask quickly.

Miaka grimace's then replies, "Yeah fine." We continue slowly out of the recovery ward and when we reach the door, Komui looks up and says, "Thank you, Lenalee! I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll bring you some coffee later." I call back cheerily. We walk slowly to her room in silence. I know that Miaka is probably putting all her effort into walking and talking would be rather hard to do. I remember how hard it was trying to walk and talk when my legs were injured by my innocence. I just let the silence go on. When we're about halfway to her room, Miaka falls from my grasp onto the floor with a cry of pain.

I lean down to her and ask very concerned, "Are you sure you're okay?"

She tries to get her heavy breathing under control when she finally replies, "Honestly, I'm not the best." Miaka mumbles.

"I could go get Allen." I say worriedly. She looks up in way that seems almost nervous.

"No, I just need to rest." She replies in a rush. What's with her sudden issue with Allen? I sit down on the floor with Miaka. I glance at her. Her face is drained of color and is conveying the pain she must be feeling in her torso. Her breathing is still heavy from the strain she's putting on her body.

"Miaka, I will go get some one to carry you if that's what you need." I tell her. She just shakes her head. I hear running footsteps. I turn to look to see who it is. The footsteps stop dead in their tracks as I lay my gaze upon Kanda in his training outfit. He looks slightly embarrassed.

"I… uh… heard some one scream." He stammers seeming slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I was trying help Miaka get back to her room but her legs gave out on her." I say in a slightly curious tone. Why was Kanda so quick to come help us? It reminds me of when I was injured. I think Miaka was right. Kanda is just a big teddy bear on the inside.

"Well, do you need any help?" Kanda mumbles, starting to sound annoyed.

"Yeah." Miaka mutters. I blink in surprise. Just a second ago she didn't want any help. Not even from me. Maybe she realized she couldn't walk as well as she thought.

"Okay." Kanda says indifferently. I stand up so I can help Kanda get Miaka up. Kanda just brushes past me and puts one arm around her waste and one arm under her knees.

"Kanda!" Both me and Miaka exclaim in unison.

"Put me down!" Miaka exclaims and begins to try to get out of his hold, but instead winces back in pain. "Fine." She mumbles relaxing into his arms.

"Kanda I can help to!" I say.

"Che. I already had to carry this girl all over the place why not a few hallways farther? Anyways you shouldn't be troubling yourself Lenalee." Kanda he tells me nonchalantly and with that he begins to walk down the hall. We walk in silence to her door. I rush to open it and Kanda glides in and puts Miaka down on her bed. Kanda quickly turns on his heel to leave before I can even thank him.

"Kanda, wait." Comes Miaka's voice. Both me and Kanda turn to look at her. "Thank you, but could I have a word with you alone?" I blink in surprise. Why does she want to talk to Kanda alone?

"Fine." Kanda replies curtly. He walks back in the doorway and leans against the wall.

"Lenalee, could you come back in a few minutes?" Miaka asks me.

"Uh, sure. I'll wait outside your door." I reply hesitantly. I walk out the door and shut it behind me hesitantly.

Kanda's *Point *of *View

I glance at the door Lenalee just closed. What did Miaka want to talk to me about?

For a few moments, the room remains silent as Miaka props herself up into a sitting position. I look away as I wait for her to talk.

"Kanda," Comes Miaka's voice hesitantly. "do you like Lenalee?" I blink in shock at her question. A million thoughts jumble into my head all at once. Is she asking me this because she likes me? Cause I don't like her at all like that. It's true I sort of like Lenalee… I always have. In a way though, Lenalee and Miaka would somehow always be viewed as little sisters in my mind… Suddenly one thought clears away every other thought. Alma. I have to find her. She is my one love. It's true that I've thought of leaving behind my hope of finding her and just claim Lenalee for my own before the stupid bean sprout could…

"And why is this any of your business?" I exclaim. Miaka frowns.

"I should have known you did…" She mumbles.

"I'm leaving." I state as I spin around to leave.

When my hand is about to turn the door knob, I hear her say, "Don't give up waiting on the person you truly love." I freeze. Is she referring to Alma? There's no way she could have found out about that! I turn the knob and storm out of the room, completely shocked. I brush right past Lenalee and enter my room.

Lenalee's* Point* of* View

Miaka and I have been talking for the past half hour and every time Allen's name has come up she changes the subject. So I finally just come out with the question that's been pressing on my mind. "Miaka" I begin shyly, "do you like Allen?" I finish in a rush.

She looks up at me in surprise. "Lenalee, trust me, I view Allen more as a umm… father figure." She laughs nervously at the end of her sentence. I wonder what's funny about that…

"Oh okay." I reply with a smile.

"Let me guess, you like Allen." Miaka says excitedly. I blush.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of yeah. What do you think about Lavi and Kanda?" She inquires.

"Well to me, Kanda's more like a brother and Lavi's my really good friend. But with Allen, it didn't take me long to really like him. I hope he feels the same…" I sigh contentedly, then continue, "So do you like Kanda? I mean you've been talking to him a lot!"

Miaka seems to stiffen up then quickly replies, "NO!" I grin mockingly at her.

"I think you replied a little to fast. It sounds like you have a crush on Kanda! This so exciting." I say playfully. Suddenly, I notice Miaka looks distant with an air of sadness and a tinge of regret around her.

"No. I don't like Kanda. In fact, you could say I'm engaged…" She ends with a sad sigh. My mind reels back in shock.

"You're engaged! But you're only fifteen!" I exclaim, nearly jumping off Miaka's bed.

I can see her eyes begin to water as she puts her hand on mine to calm me down. "I'll be turning sixteen in a few days. He was going to ask my parents if he could marry me on my birthday, but then, my parents disappeared. He's going to be so angry with me when I return. He didn't want me to come here, but I did, without him even knowing." Miaka rakes her fingers through her hair, tears starting to flow freely. I wrap my arms around her, attempting not to hurt her.

So this is what she's been holding in this whole time. She's had so much grief in such a short period of time. If Komui went missing and I was forced to leave Allen, I don't think I could keep it together. She squeezes me tighter, as if she never wants to let go. After awhile, Miaka finally releases from our embrace and wipes away her tears.

"Thank you." She says, her voice still choked up.

I smile and try to lighten the mood by asking, "So how old is the lucky guy who captured your heart?" I regret the words as soon as I say them. This subject is what made her cry to begin with…

To my relief she smiles and replies, "Seventeen."

"Okay so what's his name and what does he look like?" I ask excitedly.

"What is this, twenty questions?" Miaka says rolling her eyes.

"It's going to be a million if you don't hurry up and answer my two questions!" I say playfully.

"Fine!" She says with another smile, trying to forgot her sadness. "His name is Aspen and he has golden brown hair, the most gorgeous blue eyes you'll ever see, and he's taller then me."

Before I can ask another question, the door bursts open and in comes Komui. He seems out of breath. Allen, Lavi, and Kanda follow closely behind him and slam the door shut after they get in.

"Hide me!" Comes my brother's frantic voice.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"Lavi, Kanda, why are you so short?" Miaka asks in a bemused voice.

Suddenly the door comes crashing in and in come exorcists and science department people, but something's off about them. I see out of the corner of my eye Miaka has gotten off the bed. Komui pushes Allen towards the people and says, "Take care of this for me." With that, some how my brother manages to get out of the room.

I rush over to Allen and exclaim, "What's going on?" Before he can answer, I feel some one bite me. I cry out in pain. Then, everything goes black.

I blink. What happened? I know I lost consciousness. I try to get up but I feel something pinning me down. I look to see what and I see Miaka laying unconscious on top off me. I push her off of me. Where am I? I was in Miaka's room, but now I'm in the middle of the order.

"Ah, Lenalee, you're finally awake." I hear Lavi say. I look up and see him walking towards me rubbing his arm with Allen beside him.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well you see there was this ghost that was angry at your brother, so she turned people into zombies. Speaking of which, Miaka got me really good when she turned me into a zombie…" Lavi says indicating a red bite mark on his arm.

"Then why aren't we zombies still?" I ask, astonished.

"Well, your brother told her that he would remember all of those who died here and so she released everyone." Allen explains.

"That's weird…" I mumble, rubbing my aching head.

"We should probably get Miaka back to her room. The head nurse will be very angry if we don't." Lavi says leisurely. I nod my head in agreement. This was a strange night…

* * *

_Sorry this took so long... And if you couldn't tell this is when the zombie incident at the order happens! :D Well I hope it wasn't too boring! Maybe you found the info about Miaka interesting. :) haha Well I hope you liked! Please review! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry I've taken so long to update this and when I do it's this short... ^^; I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore... So I hope you enjoy! Please review! :D_**

* * *

Allen's* Point* of* View

I stand on deck watching for any signs of Akuma. Myself, some other exorcists, and some of the science department people are on the way to the new building. This will be the first time I've ever seen the building.

"Allen?" Comes a small, weak voice. I turn around see Miaka leaning on a cane in a doorway.

"Miaka! What are you doing out of bed? You're supposed to stay there until we reach the new location!" I exclaim. She knows she shouldn't be out. Her condition got worse after the zombie situation.

"Allen, I was just wondering if you like kids." Miaka asks, then limps over to me.

I blink in surprise. What kind of question is this? "Well, I guess I do. Children are so sweet." I manage to say.

Miaka smiles and tells me, "I think you'll make an amazing dad one day." I look at her, puzzled. Why is she talking about stuff like this? It's rather strange.

"Well, thanks…" I reply. "I've been wondering what your story is. Would you tell me?" I decide to finally ask. She's been so cryptic about everything. One moment she would say things so openly that made no sense and they were heartfelt and the next she was a closed book. I notice Miaka stiffen up.

"Well ummm.." She begins to stammer. Suddenly, my eye activates and begins to go crazy. So many souls… "What is it Allen?" Comes Miaka's urgent voice.

"Akumas. Many levels and a lot." I reply searching the horizon for them. I feel something hit the boat.

"Allen, they're already here!" Miaka exclaims.

"Get inside! Everyone, we're under attack!" I shout as I activate my innocence. We almost made it to the order with out any trouble, too. "Crown Clown Belt!" I exclaim and two Akuma explode. I'm going to need more help. There must be at least one hundred.

"Allen, when did this happen?" I hear Lenalee ask.

"It was just a sudden swarm." I reply as I attack another Akuma. Lavi takes one out right beside me.

"We're not going to make it. There are too many and not enough of us!" Lavi shouts as he swings his hammer again. Kanda jumps up on my other side and kills three Akuma in one blow. We all fight the Akuma in a never-ending battle. There are level one's and two's. Thankfully no threes yet.

As time goes on I feel like everyone else is getting farther and farther away and I'm getting more surrounded by the second. That's when I turn around and my attack fails. There before me is a level three Akuma.

"Ello, exorcist!" The level three attacks me and sends me flying. When I hit the ground and manage to get enough breath I shout to everyone who's listening, "There's a level three over here! I need some help!"

"There's one here too!" I hear Lenalee shout from somewhere.

"Here too!" Comes Lavi's voice. How are we going to kill them all? I dodge the level three's attack and try to do a counter attack but fail. The level three kicks me into part of the ship and try to move from the spot before it comes at me again.

"Allen," I hear someone say from right beside me. I look and see Miaka glowing brilliant electric blue. "synchronize with me!"

"How the heck do I do that?" I exclaim as I jump away from another attack.

"As you do with your innocence!" Comes Miaka's urgent response. She takes hold of my hand. I have no clue what she's talking about but it's worth a try.

Again I say, "Innocence activate!" But this time, Miaka's voice is joined with mine while saying it. Miaka's body has become just a glowing figure of electric blue. I suddenly feel power surge through my body, my innocence becoming stronger. It feels like my synchro rate is going higher then it ever has before. I glance back to where Miaka was just a second ago and see she's gone.

"Miaka?" I call out as I dodge another attack.

"Allen." I look around to see where her voice came from. "No, Allen I have become one with your innocence to make you stronger. I am one with you and Crown Clown. You won't be able to see me." Comes her voice from inside my mind. This is weird… The Akuma comes at me and I grab my arm so it turns into a sword and cut it's leg off with ease. This power… It's so strong.

"Ow! Meany exorcist!" The level three exclaims. It tries to attack me again but this time it almost seems easy to dodge the attack and cleanly cut it in half so it explodes. I blink in shock at the ease of that. I rush over to Lenalee and defeat the other level three, that has her cornered, quickly. Lenalee looks at me in surprise.

"Allen?" She says my name questioningly. I just smile then dart off to help Lavi out. There's a swarm of Akuma around him. Swiftly, I kill all the low level Akuma's, allowing Lavi to land a blow on the level three. I take advantage of the Akuma's shock by taking my sword and stabbing it right in it's stomach. The Akuma immediately explodes. I turn around and see Akuma swarming towards me.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouts to me. I turn to look at her. She must think I'm in trouble and running out of strength. I mean, usually I would be out of strength… But my synchro rate… I can feel that it's higher then it ever has been before. I spin around and kill the last of the Akuma in sight.

"Allen? What just happened?" Lavi asks, approaching me now that all the Akuma are gone.

"Allen, I'm going to deactivate your innocence for you. You're going to feel very weak for a few minutes." Miaka tells me from inside my head. I nod.

"Alright." I tell her. Lavi and Lenalee look at me curiously.

"Who are you talking to?" Lavi asks obviously confused. Suddenly, I feel the power being peeled away. I fall to the ground, to weak to stand as it continues to leave me. The final bit of power leaves. Frail and weak are the only words to describe how I feel… I feel two hands on my back.

"Allen, I need you to stay with me. I can't loose you again! I don't care if I won't exist anymore, that's not why! I just need you to stay alive!" Comes Miaka's voice. It sounds so distant… Everything seems to fade to shades of gray and black. Then, nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Allen's* Point* of * View

I groggily open my eyes. My head… It hurts really bad. Wait, where the heck am I? I bolt up into a sitting position, immediately greeted with a head rush.

"Allen!" a voice exclaims sounding relieved. I look and see it's Lenalee. She continues, "I'm so glad you're alright." She hugs me.

"Wait, what happened? Where's Miaka?" I ask, confused. Everything's happening to quickly to respond.

"Oh, Miaka's over there." Lenalee points to a corner where I see Miaka has her head on a wall.

"She looks depressed." I state, not realizing until after I said it that it's the most obvious statement possible.

"She's been like that ever since you passed out. We asked her what happened and she didn't respond. In fact she hasn't said anything!" Lenalee tells me.

"Miaka." I call to her, my head rush subsiding.

She doesn't turn around, just mumbles loud enough for us to hear, "I shouldn't have done that. Your body wasn't prepared I could have killed you. Stupid…" She starts banging her head against the wall.

"Miaka!" Lenalee exclaims as she rushes over to her and stops her from hitting her head against the wall.

Miaka looks at Lenalee with a deep sadness in her eyes. "Well now you know my innocence isn't truly a bow and arrow… You saw everything… And Allen you know exactly what happened." She says, her tone downcast.

"Not really. It's all a blur." I tell her.

She looks up at me and tells me, "Gather all the exorcists and some science department people. I need to tell you guys something. Meet me in the main area." With that she walks out the door.

"That was weird…" Lenalee states.

"Yeah." I agree.

"I guess I'll do what she said. Are you up for coming, Allen?"

"Yeah, I've been hurt worse before." I say as I get up and follow Lenalee out the door.

Miaka's* Point* of* View

I stand in front of all the exorcists and some of the science department. I feel my stomach flip upside down. In a second, they will all know the truth. How will they take it? Are they even going to believe me?

"So Miaka, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Komui asks me, patiently waiting. I glance at Lenalee and Allen. How are they going to react?

I take a deep breathe and begin my story, "Well, I guess I'll start with my innocence. I am not a user of a bow and arrows. That is simply a form my innocence can take. My innocence is slightly like Lenalee's, because it runs in my blood. But unlike hers, 99% of my blood is made up of innocence."

"How is that possible?" Lenalee interrupts.

I ignore her and go on, "My synchro rate is nearly in the three hundreds."

"That's impossible! Hevlaska never felt such an invent happen to an innocence." Komui exclaims.

I glare at him getting annoyed with the interruptions. "That's because it technically hasn't happened yet!" Every one seems puzzled with this piece of information. I just continue, "My innocence can take on any form I will it to. I can match any innocence weapon, but first I must synchronize with it's accommodator. I may also work as an innocence enhancer and boost an accommodators synchro rate up, such as I did with Allen today."

"But you nearly killed him!" Lavi exclaims.

I turn my gaze to Lavi and reply coolly, "It was simply because his body couldn't handle such a high synchro rate so suddenly. Indeed he has the synchro rate of a general, but I multiplied his power by two."

"Wait, I have a synchronization rate of a general?" Allen asks confused. Darn it! They haven't told him yet? It doesn't matter. I'm about to dump more then that on them.

"If you still don't believe me I can demonstrate." I say, daring them to challenge my words.

"Che. I'll believe it when I see it." Comes Kanda's doubtful voice. I look around and see all of their faces mirroring Kanda's words.

"Very well. I got a feel of Crown Clown earlier. It won't be perfect but it shall work. Innocence activate." I state and with that a fluffy white coats and a mask appear on me. I take hold of my left arm and turn it into a sword as Allen does.

"What the heck!" Allen exclaims. I deactivate my innocence immediately.

"That should be enough proof." I say. Everyone's faces are covered in shock of what they just saw. "Do you believe me now?"

"As strange as it is, I do." Lenalee replies.

"Well, since you all trust me with this, you might be able to believe the next part I'm about to tell you." I state.

"I highly doubt you have anything more shocking or weird then that." Allen says, his eye twitching slightly. I smile. That's what you think.

"We'll see about that. I'm from the future." The words silence everyone in the room.

Kanda finally breaks the silence by exclaiming, "Impossible!"

I look at him and reply, "Oh really? There is an innocence that can control time." I turn and point at Miranda. "I used her innocence to travel to this time period. I can activate it right now." I activate my innocence with Miranda in mind and her time disc forms on my hand. "See."

"My… Innocence…" Miranda mummers, activating her innocence to compare how it looks to my copy of hers.

"So why did you come here if your from the future?" Allen asks.

"I needed to synchronize with some of your innocence's to help me find my parents who are exorcists." I state simply.

"Who's?" Komui questions, his tone saturated in shock.

"Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee's."

"Well if your from the future, why couldn't you just synchronize with us like you did Miranda?" Kanda exclaims, still dubious of this situation.

Might as well tell him. "Because Allen and Lenalee are missing, but still alive and you're dead." I tell him. Kanda is unwavering.

"Impossible." He states.

"Really? You die because you find her! You find her Kanda! Then you just die. Allen lets you two die in peace. He uses the ark to save you from the Earl and the Order." At this my emotions start to run away with me. I never knew him before, but he seems like such a great guy. I wish he didn't die… My eyes begin to water.

Everyone seems unnerved at this. I would be to if I were them. No one seems to know what to say. Lavi finally says something, "So what do you want and how do we know this is true?"

I sigh. "Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda, I want you four to come back to the future with me. I need your help finding my parents… And you'll know it's true when you're there."

Allen walks up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "I believe you and I will go with you. Is that all you had to say?" I shake my head. "Then, tell us what else you have to say." This should be interesting…

"This is the last thing… Allen, Lenalee, you're my parents." I sputter. Allen freezes. I glance around. By the look of everyone's faces, this seems to be most shocking.

Suddenly Komui has an outburst, "Allen, you pervert!" Komui pulls a drill from out of no where. "How could you do that to my dear sweet Lenalee!" Lenalee is so shocked she doesn't move to stop the attacking Komui. I kick Komui in the head.

"Komui! Knock it off. It they haven't even gotten married yet!" I explain, annoyed with the episode Komui is having.

"Is this how I confused you for my dear sweet Lenalee?" Komui questions sulkily from the ground.

"I guess so." I state simply.

"This is weird!" Lavi exclaims.

"Well, be prepared for more weirdness. Because I really can't keep wasting so much time here in the past when Allen and Lenalee's lives are on the line. We need to leave." I explain. When no one makes a move I exclaim, "Now."

Lenalee walks over to me. "It's rather hard to believe all this but I will go with you, because I trust you as my friend."

Lavi follows Lenalee and grins. "Why not? A bookman is always interested in stuff like this."

I look at Kanda. "Kanda, please come." I plead softly.

"Che." With that he just walks over to all of us and glares at me expectantly.

"Very well we should go. Innocence activate!" My innocence, in the form of Miranda's, begins to create a field of time around us. I feel my innocence coursing through my veins. This takes so much of me to jump such a gap of time. Finally, I deactivate my innocence.

"I'm home." I small smile slides over my face. I turn to my companions and see that they're slightly freaking out.

"This is the same building but it looks so different!" Lavi exclaims.

"Did that just really work?" Lenalee asks, dazed.

"Is this really happening?" Allen questions.

"Here I thought this chick had gone insane." Kanda states unbelievingly.

"Hey! Quit freaking out! You agreed to come. I thought that meant you believed me." I say.

"I think we were all just trying to make you happy, so we could fool you into a mental ward!" Lavi explains.

"Well you're in the future now. I hope you get used to it. Cause I'm going to need your help. Now come on. I need to let them know it was a success." I begin walking away.

After a moment, I glance back to see them following me. When we reach the gate I turn to them and give them a final instruction before completely immersing them in their own future, "Just one more thing, don't tell anyone your real names if you don't know them or I give you the okay to tell them. The fact that I went back in time is a top secret mission right now. Everyone knew it was up for debate that I was going somewhere for help, but they don't know I went back in time to get you four."

I glance at their faces. Lenalee seems unsure of how to handle the situation, Allen is just staring at me dumbstruck, Lavi is gawking at everything, no doubt memorizing every detail of his surroundings, and Kanda just looks annoyed like usual. I'm about to lead them into the Order when I remember to something important to address. "Lenalee your name will be Tsubaki if anyone asks, Allen your name will be Shane, Lavi yours will be Nota, and Kanda yours can be… Light."

"That's a stupid name…"Kanda mumbles irritably.

"Shut up!" I exclaim as I press the button that lets science section know I'm down here.

"Ms. Walker welcome back!" I hear Reever's staticy voice come over the intercom.

"Hey Reever." I say with a smile. "Would you mind letting me in. I'm tired from my latest mission."

"Su-" Reever begins but suddenly a frantic voice comes after a loud thud, "Miaka! How could you just leave without saying where you were going or when you'd be back to anybody! You've made your poor uncle worry so!"

"Komui…" Lenalee seems to say in disbelief. I feel a wave of exhaustion sweep over me. The past few days have been extremely taxing on my body since I haven't slept much since I had reached the Order in the past, because of my innocence's strong presence akuma had begun swarming the order at night so I had to keep watch and fight.

"Answer me, Miaka!" Komui seems to practically shout this over the intercom. I realize I must have zoned out for a second there and he must have been talking some more.

"Just let me in." I attempt to sound cheery through my fatigue.

"Fine." Komui says somewhat sulkily. A few seconds later the door bursts open. I smile when I see who it is, then collapse to the ground unconscious.

Allen's *Point *of *View

I catch Miaka from falling to the ground as just as someone comes out of the door. "Miaka!" The person exclaims. I glance up from Miaka's unconscious figure and see a tall blonde haired guy probably about Lavi's age rushing towards us.

"It's okay she's probably just tired. She's been using her innocence a lot recently." Lenalee explains, with a small smile. Why does it seem like she knows this guy? Because if Miaka is really our… daughter… then this guy wouldn't be alive in our time. Ah this is so confusing!

The guy looks at Lenalee in a way that I'm not exactly sure how to take, but his tone of voice is obviously annoyed. "And if you're such great exorcist that she would have to go out and risk her life to search for, then why couldn't you protect her?" Lenalee seems a bit shocked and a little bit hurt.

"I didn't know." She whispers.

"Hey leave her alone its not her fault!" I exclaim. Who is this guy and who does he THINK he is to be mean to Lenalee.

He turns to me and glares at me, "And who are you?" His eyes flit from my face to Miaka's slim figure in my arms and his face softens just a bit. "Never mind that doesn't matter. Here just give me Miaka and we'll go in."

I glare back at him. This guy just seems to be some punk even if he's older than me. And if Miaka really is my daughter in the future I don't want him anywhere near her. "No, I can carry her just fine. Just show us the way and we'll follow."

For a second it seems like the guy is about to say something but then he just spins around and walks back in the door. I scoop Miaka up into my arms and follow him. So far I'm not liking the future.


End file.
